Spirit Moves Through All Things
by Nervous Neuron
Summary: A group of kids wanting religious freedom in a comunist world. That's just about it....(PG rating for minor cussing))
1. All Spirits is formed

Hi everyone! Okay, this is just another one of those 'everyone hates us' type fics, but I like those, so I wrote one. Thanks to BlackFlame28, great author for the inspiration. Oh, and Kilbreda is the school I go to, and it means "house of St Brigid", so just ignore that.oops. Okay, I found a few, no make that heaps of grammatical mistakes. *sighs* I mean listen to this: But we must let people know we are the ones up to this, or they will find a way to stop us. MUSTN'T.oh.kay. Anywas Enjoy =^.~=  
  
~All SPIRITS IS FORMED~  
  
Christina sat at her desk, quietly reading. It was a free period, and she couldn't be bothered to do any homework, so she just read one of her favorite books, 'Artimus Fowl' It was just another typical day at Kilbreda Girls, year 10. There were girls screaming and yelling with out a teacher, with the odd few like her reading a novel. Christina felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Christina, do you think we could have a meeting at lunch? I'd like to discuss some things with the others." Krishna, her friend asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Mohammad, Buddha and Theo will have to miss out, because of this lousy all girls school!" Christina said.  
  
"Oh, and I'll go tell Kamiko and Mary," Krishna walked back to her desk quickly.  
  
"Hey, what meeting?" Sari, the girl sitting next to her questioned. She liked to know what was going on around her, and she had a reputation of listening into other people's conversations.  
  
"Oh, ah, um, its for our Anime club," Christina quickly said, trying to get rid of Sari. She didn't want her to find out what she and her friends were doing.  
  
"Oh" Sari went back to her book, and Christina wiped a brow. Christina wondered a bit about what life was like before Them. She imagined being able to say the Lord's Prayer in the middle of the schoolyard. Communism really sucked. Why the hell did everybody have to be so 'same'? Every one was equal, huh? Christina did not feel equal to Them. That's the name she gave to the communist government. It made them sound like spooky, which gave it a good effect. Christina wondered if not having a religion really helped out society. What was wrong with reading the bible? Luckily things weren't as bad as they were in BlackFlame28's world. BlackFlame28 was one of Christina's favorite Authors on Fanfiction.net, an Internet site where people wrote stories for others to view. Here, Christians were killed on the spot, and Christina is sure she wrote it for us today, just like Mark wrote the Gospel for those persecuted by Nero. It gave her comfort.  
  
The bell had gone for lunchtime, so the group was huddled under their little tree where they held their meetings.  
  
"Krishna, what did you want to tell us?" Christina asked. The others nodded their heads. As Krishna was about to speak, Christina, Mary and Kamiko huddled closed to listen to what she had to say, but a shadow of a person loomed over them.  
  
"Hey, look, the Religion Freaks are praying!" Charlotte pointed and laughed. Two other girls laughed scornfully. Kamiko gave her a Look.  
  
"Uuu.are you going to attack us with you Kamehameha?" the threesome collapsed on the floor laughing. Charlotte put her palms together, and chanted the words 'Kamehameha' just like on the old T.V show, Dragon Ball Z. She aimed the invisible wave at her friend Stacey, who fell down, laughing. Our little group just sat there quietly as the others laughed and joked around.  
  
"Piss off" Mary said calmly.  
  
Charlotte took a mocking deep breath, "what was that word that came out of you mouth?" She demanded, trying to hide a smile, "did that come from a Christian?" Meanwhile Kamiko eyed a teacher coming their way.  
  
"What is going on here, girls?" The teacher, with her big glasses questioned them.  
  
"They, " Charlotte pointed to our group, "are praying, Mrs. Dango"  
  
"What!?! Again?" Mrs. Dango wagged her finger at the girls. She pulled out her detention notebook as they watched her with wide-open mouths. It was just so unfair! They were obviously being bullied, and it was their own fault! Christina crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"They are making fun of my religion!" Kamiko complained to Mrs. Dango. Back in the old days, an argument like this would have been quiet successful. Racism was never allowed at Kilbreda Girls College. It was even rumored that it was once a catholic school. But that was just a rumor.  
  
"RELIGION!" Mrs. Dango gasped, "You should know the rule on religion" Kamiko got a few nudges from her friends. "I think that you need some counseling, Kamiko. I'm sure Mrs. Cooper can help you tomorrow at lunch time." Mrs. Dango walked of in a huff. She did not approve of religion, or anything else she could not understand.  
  
"Goodbye tree spirit," Charlotte said to a nearby tree, making fun of Kamiko one final time. Charlotte and her friends walked of, leaving the girls in peace.  
  
"Anyway, what I was going to say was that one of the reasons that people despise religion so much is for the fact that nobody understands it, therefore they are scared" Christina explained, "so we will have to make people understand it."  
  
"But how?" Krishna said. She knew that back in the old days that it was impossible to explain to someone how Hinduism worked, so you can just imagine how bad that would be now.  
  
"Well, first we have to start little. Maybe make a web page explaining all our religions. But we mustn't let people know we are the ones up to this, or they will find a way to stop us. We ourselves can teach ourselves in our group. Then maybe we can convince people to join. I don't know, but it's just a thought. I'm sick of sitting here like this. I want to read a bible when ever I feel like it!" Christina explained.  
  
"Yeah, if we can't convince others into leaving us alone, at least we can practice our own religions in secret, together. From this day on, we will dedicate ourselves into helping members of the group practice their religion by finding texts on the net, and finding access to any other groups or churches," Mary cheerfully agreed.  
  
"Than we can worship again!" Krishna cheered.  
  
"We should give our group a name, don't you think?" Kamiko suggested. They all agreed, trying to come up with an appropriate name.  
  
"How about All Spirits?" Krishna suggested. Everybody nodded her head. It seemed like a good name for their little group. As soon as the name had been decided, the bell went for the next period. They all agreed to meet at Christina's house, and she would invite the boys over to tell them about. 


	2. The First Meeting

~The First Meeting~  
  
A/N: Well, I see you are still reading. I am surprised that you haven't broken your leg tripping up on all the grammatical mistakes ^_^ By the way I am VERY VERY proud. FIVE reviews. Yay! That means FIVE people read it.or well tried to. All forms of reviews excepted. But if you want religious debate, than that's what you will get!  
  
"All Spirits!" Theo proclaimed.  
  
"That's a fantastic idea," Buddha said. All the boys agreed that the group was to be formed. They were happily discussing the group in Christina's room, who hoped her family, mother, father and brother wouldn't listen in.  
  
"Okay, how about we will meet every.Wednesday. First of all, we can discuss each other's religion." Christina started.  
  
"Okay, we can start with saying why we believe in what we believe. First. Mohammad. Why do you believe in the tooth fairy?" Krishna asked.  
  
"Because I found Two dolla..Hey!" Muhammad playfully punched Krishna.  
  
"Well, I am not for certain that Jesus existed, but am pretty sure he did. But anyways, to me it is not the deity that counts, but what the teachings are. Jesus taught us 'treat your neighbour as you wish to be treated.' That's so true, and you get such a good feeling after you have done something nice for somebody. I believe that everybody is allowed into the Kingdom of Heaven.or whatever afterlife, and they don't have to be Christians. We should include everybody. Just because they are not Christian doesn't mean they are horrible people. Remember the tale of the Good Samaritan. The Samaritans were like the enemies of the Jews, but then when there was a hurt man lying on the ground, guess who helped him? Not the priest, but the Samaritan!" Christina stopped for a breathe after her long speech.  
  
"Really, Schwapcha?" Mary, who already knew the parable said sarcastically, "but I must admit, I don't think I would be a Christina if Jesus wasn't a part of it. He rose from the dead to save our sins. Jesus saved us."  
  
"Yeah, but how come the world still has sin in it?" Christina angrily shot back.  
  
"Sin cannot be deleted," Mary explained.  
  
"Yeah, but you just said." Christina started.  
  
"Okay, okay, just who really cares!?!" Theo broke them up. Arguing Christians was not what was wanted at the moment, "first, lets make it clear what religion everyone is, Okay?"  
  
"Christian!" Christina and Mary declared at once, "and Jesus loves me more, because my name is Christ-ina! Mix it around, and the name of my faith is revealed!" Christina laughed.  
  
"And I share the name of the Holy Virgin!" Mary declared, sitting up proudly.  
  
"And that's the way you will remain for the rest of your life," Kamiko giggled. "Shut up." Mary growled.  
  
"Well, anyways, I am Shinto" Kamiko said.  
  
"I'm Catholic" Buddha declared with pride.  
  
"Oh, no your NOT!" Mary corrected, "you faith deny-er."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Buddhist."  
  
"Oh, cool, I score good luck," Mohammad robbed Buddha's belly, laughing hard.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Me Hindu," Krishna announced.  
  
"Well I am a Muslim, the faith of Islam!" Mohammad stopped rubbing Buddha's belly, to his relief.  
  
*Bring berrr---ring dilgalingalinga LING* someone's phone began to ring. Krishna rummaged through her pockets and extracted a hot pink mobile phone (or as they say in America 'Cell Phone') and began furiously pressing buttons, and wondering what was wrong with it.  
  
"Yeah, Hallo Ma" Theo spoke into his phone casually, as Krishna pretended nothing has ever happened. Theo continued to yap away, and after a while, clicked his phone closed.  
  
"Sorry guys, Dinna iz rrrrreadi [Translation: Dinner is ready]!" Theo explained the phone call, imitating his mum's thick accent. Everyone said his or her goodbyes to Theo, who left for home.  
  
"C Ya at school on Monday," Theo waved. After he left, the others continued the conversation.  
  
"Okay, lets sum this up, " Christina began.  
  
"Me and Mary = Christian"  
  
"Kamiko = Shinto"  
  
"Krishna = Hindu"  
  
"Buddha = Buddhist"  
  
"Mohammad = Muslim," Christina finished listing everybody.  
  
"Well, that's everybody, " Mary sighed, "next week why don't we pick out one of the Faiths and discuss it."  
  
"Mary, sometimes you're a genius. Lets pick it out now. I will write everyone's name on each bit of paper, and then draw it out. We will discuss the faith of the person who's name is drawn out" Christina took control, and began writing out the names, and placing them into the hat.  
  
"I hope its not bloody Buddhism," Mohammad joked, looking directly at Buddha.  
  
Krishna grabbed the hat, and dipped her hand in, and pulled out a name.  
  
Krishna began to read out the name. "It's." 


	3. Finding The Faith

A/N Hey, Hey! Still reading! I am very proud of you! By the way translations of any sort, or explanations will come in the [square brackets] Sorry guys! I have to be my own beta reader :( Don't have spell check on my compy, so excuse those nasty spelling thingos that reallly seem to piss people off :P Oh, this is the second time I posted this, but with my own proof reading....no spell check, so it's still pretty nasty. There are some things in life I will never learn, such as how many 'm's there are in communism.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "It is…Theo," Krishna announced. "Theo. I guess that means that we will learn all about Theology next week," Mohammad said. "Baka! [idiot/fool in Japanese] Theology practically means religion," Kamiko laughed, "we are doing theology, studying religions here, but what I want to know is which one." "That's a good point. What religion is Theo? Since he doesn't go to my school, I wouldn't really know. I haven't really discussed religion with him before." Christina wondered. "Me and Mohammad have been best friends with him since Primary school, and I haven't thought twice about it. If we ever discuss religion, he never mentioned his faith. Its like we don't even count him. Like before when Christina listed everyone's faith. She missed Theo, and we didn't even notice that until now." Buddha explained. "Ha! I didn't even notice. Whoopsy daisies!" Mary said. "Well, I guess we have to find out on Monday, when we next see him," Mohammad said. "Oh, but I wanna know now!" Mary whined. And so the conversation went on, and the more this mysterious faith became bigger. No one knew why it was such a big deal, but everyone just wanted to know. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Finally Monday had arrived and it was time to go to school, which Buhdda and Mohammad eagerly awaited. As soon as they got off the bus, and reached their school they were on Theo Alert. They squeezed themselves into the hall, which was crowded with boys trying to get to their lockers, which wasn't a very pleasant smell either. "Hey, watch it!" Some kid yelled as Buhdda brushed against him. Finally they spotted Theo's locker at the bottom row, with Theo kneeling down to get his books out. There was clearly no way to get through the density of kids. "Hey, Theo, mate!" Mohammad waved to him. "Yo Mo! Wassup?" Theo saluted. "Nuthin' much, hows about you?" Mohammad shouted back at him. "Actually, We were wandering, what's your faith?" Buddha shouted out. A few heads turned. "Faith?" Theo yelled back. "Yeah, ya faith!" "In what" "Ya know, like your religion" Buddha carelessly shouted. More heads turned. A kid with black tick rimmed glasses that resembled Harry Potter's turned around, put his hands over his mouth and gasped. "Did you just say the 'R' word?" "Hey, these kids are freaks!" A boy with a rather big build pointed and scorned. A few of his friends laughed. "Well, I'd rather be a religion freak then a government lover," another large kid stepped into the scene. "Hey, butt out, kid" the other kid gave him a hard shove. "Hey, piss of, Lard Arse Government lover!" Government hater gave a large shove that sent the other kid toppling. A boy walked over to the kid and gave him a kick in the side "Lard Arse," he commented as he walked of. Another kid holding science text books dropped his books, and walked over to the boy that kicked Lard Arse, and punched him. "What are you, a Jesus Freak, Sam?" The boy sneered. "'Ey, don't hurt my friends, Science Nerd, " Government Hater moved in menacingly. "Oh, uh, no hard feelings, Josh," Science Nerd backed away. No other boy tried to make any more moves. After a while, everyone just got back to what they were doing. "Uh, thanks Josh," The trio thanked him. "No problems. I just don't like to see people being picked on," Josh said, modestly. Everyone had finished unpacking their lockers, and began to move towards class. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The bell had gone for the first class, so neither of the boys had time to ask Theo the Question, or get the answer. Both Buhdda and Mohammad had history first, and Theo had Information Technology. In class, they were learning about the benifits of Socialism. That's the name they gave communism, to make it sound more positive. The teacher, wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt that was almost worn like a full length dress and thick rimmed red glasses entered, and promptly wrote the word 'socialism' up on the board. Next to it, she wrote the word 'communism'. "Goodafternoon, Boys, " she greeted, "today, we are going to be comparing socialism with communism. We all remember that comunism is the type of government that was in place early 20th century. The last country to enforce it was China. Socialism is what we have today. We have a global President, and all the land masses have their own prime minister, then each state has a premier, and finally, each city has a mayor. Simple, eh? Now, call out the differences, and I will chalk them up." "Um, in comunism, there was a strong patriotic feel of the country, and people were very racist to other countries. But today, the Earth is all one people, not many countries." a small boy in the front row said. "Well said, Jimmy. We all know that we don't use the term 'countries' any more, but land mass. We only use that term in Hisotry, to descibe past politics" The teacher added. "In comunism, everyone was forced to be the same, but in socialism we are all made equals." _Yeah, right. He's saying the same thing, only make it sound worse for comunism. Plus, I don't feel very equal!_ Buhhda thought to himself. He often thought what it would be like to live in China back in the late twentieth century. It was his ancestor's country, and the only reason he chose to do history was to learn about it, because history was the only place you were allowed to discuss countries. His grandfather told him a lot about China, in secret though. It was much different. Communism involved giving your money away, but Socialism involved giving your individuality away. Buhhda would prefer being poor, but free. He was tempted to point this difference out to the class, but decided not to, but instead daydreamed untill the end of class. 


	4. Temple

A/N Well, I have decided to use HTML from now one. I need to use italics and it just doesn't show. Still down on the spell checks, so I do warn you....but I felt like writting anyways. Man, I have to think of something good to happen.   
Anyways, critisism welcomed....   
Flames will....um, well put my review count up, I guess. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  


**Temple**

"Good afternoon, class," Mrs. Moore, the Biology teacher greeted. 

"We will be continuing our homeostasis experement. Get into your groups, and finish it off. I want it done by the end of this class, boys." Buhhda, Mohammad and Theo moved to their bench at the back of the class, and began to work on their experement. 

"So, Theo, about that question earlier, " Buhdda started. 

"Question? What question, " Theo answered with another question. 

Buhdda whispered, "What. Is. Your. Religion." 

"Why the HELL do you want to know!" Theo angrilly shot back, unexpectedly, "you have to know everything about me, don't you." 

Buhdda took a step back. He had known Theo since Kindergarten, and they rarly fought. He never fought unless he had a good reason. 

"Don't worry, Theo, we don't care what religion you are, we just want to talk about it for our All Spirits group," Mohammad said, a little to loudly. And, ofcourse, due to luck(and because that how the story goes...) , Lard Arse, the boy they fought with at the lockers earlier happened to be working right behind them. 

"Ah, lookie what we have here. Religion Freaks," he scorned. Mohammad swore he heard Theo breathe a sigh of relief. 

"You people," he said, "are the BANE of my existance." he thumped his fist on the bench. His friend, whom was known as Science Nerd Turned to them. 

"Have you three had any seizures lately?" he smiled as he asked. 

"Why?" Buhdda looked puzzled. 

"It is common knowelege that religious people suffer from Temporal Lobe Epilepsy. The temporal lobe in the brain," he pointed to his temple, "this is where all your pathetic religious feelings come from. A network of nerve cells, decieving you. Only the epileptics have their little _visions_ or shall I call them hallucinations?" 

"Thats NOT true!" Buhdda shouted. 

"The soul. The soul. All it is, is the result of chemical reactions occuring in the brain. You don't believe me, do you?" Science Nerd scorned. 

"Never!" Buhdda shouted. 

"Fine. Okay, go to your little friend, Christina. Ask her what she knows about neuroscience. Ask her about the soul" he turned his back and continued to work. 

"Nerd" Lard Arse muttered, "who the fuck gives a damn, these days." 

"Excuse me, is that SWEARING I hear down the back of MY class?" Mrs Moore shrilly said. 

"No, Miss" the boys replied, as they got into their work. 

"So, whats everyone doing this weekend?" Theo asked cheerfully, as if nothing way wrong.\ 

"Homework, " Buhdda plainly stated, "and I also wanted to do some research for All Spirits, but I guess that will have to wait" 

"Well, I will be doing a spot of partying. I am gunna meet some hot chicks. Not only that, System of a Down will have their final concert on the Sunday." Mohammad said. 

"System of a Down? Man, they are like so old. Last decade, buddy." Theo laughed. 

"So? They were good. I like clasics." 

"The System of a Down concert? You know what? The witches are going." Buhdda said. 

"Watch, out, they put a spell on you!" Mohammad pointed to Theo and laughed. 

"You better not get to near those Pagans, or they may sneak some potion into your drinks, Theo." 

Theo looked at the pair uneasily. 

"Ha! They take drungs and they call it _Magick_!" Mohammad made a scary face. Theo looked away. 

"Um, Mohammad, I think that we should stop, um, I think Theo, is, um, he is..." Buhdda started wispering in his ear so that Theo couldn't hear. 

"Dang! That's it, " Mohammad wispered back, "I feel so stupid! I missed that. Wicca. Yes, thats so it. He must be Wicca" 

Buhdda thought a bit about the witches. They really freaked him out. They were sisters, called Rhoswyn and Iliria. They called themselves the Sisters Of Universal Magic. There were heaps of rumors about them. It is even thought that they could future tell. Buhdda wondered if Theo really was a Witch. No, a Wiccan. Did he do spells? He had so many questions to ask. Maybe he would tll the girls of All Spirits about Theo, and they can all have Wicca researched by Wednesday. _What would the others think?_ He thought to himself. They all had good laughs about the Sisters of Universal Magic. As soon as Buhdda got home, he planned to give the girls a ring and ask. 


End file.
